


❁ First Glance ❁

by Hy (flowerism)



Series: ❁ The Bloom Legacy; Prequel ❁ [1]
Category: Original Work, TS4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trans Male Character, flower sims, things written at one am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerism/pseuds/Hy
Summary: Carnation meets an interesting stranger at Geekcon.





	❁ First Glance ❁

_A hard punch knocked teeth from the robber’s jaw, blood spread in a dripping thin layer against his lips. The bag was dropped, jewellery spilling from the compartments, along with unknown wads of simoleons. The caped hero, adorned in black and yellow, delivered the last kick; to the stomach, sending the criminal reeling straight into the policemen coming up behind him, and they caught his arms before he could fall. They yanked his hands behind his back, cuffing him with metal cuffs that glinted in the light of the streetlamp, and the hero approached. A smile tugged at the robber’s lips, a toothy grin, as he looked up with dark eyes. He muttered something, making the hero turn around, eyes wide._

The crowd erupted in cheers as the film faded to black, the panel coming into view as the lights in the room brightened. Carnation clapped, butterflies beating at his stomach, a shot of excitement running through him. He’d been waiting months to see the new Llamaman movie preview, ever since it was hinted at on the advertisements for Geekcon. San Myshuno was far from his small home in Windenburg, but rooming with an friend of his brother’s was the best idea he’d had - sure, he had to find them, but it couldn’t be hard. He was given a very specific description, after all. The panel began answering questions, one by one, but Carnation didn’t get picked; he wasn’t tall enough to get attention, and he had a habit of being forgettable. Some asked about Llamaman’s love interest, if he was going to have one, if he could change his story. Carnation had read the comics, of course he gets a love interest, but the panel couldn’t answer; it would give away too many spoilers, they said. Most of the questions went unanswered, everything lead to some sort of spoiler, and it was over as soon as it had started.

Everyone rushed from their seats, grabbing their bags and moving towards the room exit. Some pushed, eager to get to the next panel, and the closer they got the more impatient they became. Carnation gripped his satchel to his chest, feeling his water bottle through the material along with a few pieces of merchandise he’d bought before arriving at the panel. People were chatting, loud laughs coming from behind him, shouted jokes coming from in front of him. His chest tightened, letting out a painful breath he forgot he’d taken. The door frame passed him, as if it was a check point in his favourite adventure game, and his muscles relaxed. He was in an open space now, there was no need to worry, he wasn’t going to get hurt.

A shout echoed from behind him and his head snapped around to see where it’d come from. His foot tripped over something, a wire running along the floor that they hadn’t thought to conceal, and fell forward. His mind run; he was going to get trampled - his brother knew this was a bad idea, he should’ve taken his advice instead of pestering him to help with finding somewhere to stay. His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see whatever was waiting for him, but he could feel something soft; it was wool, delicate wool that smelled of sweet bubblegum. His eyebrows knitted together, loosening his grip on his bag, the sound of footsteps passing his rather than over him.

“Are... you okay?” The voice was deep but as gentle as the feel of his jumper. Carnation cracked an eye open, looking up to see stone grey eyes and cobalt blue hair tied into a makeshift bun at the back of the boy’s head, a few strands falling across his face. His face burned, the tips of his ears tingling. _Oh, he’s cute._ “Uh,” the boy paused, then let out a chuckle. “Let me help you up.”

Carnation’s legs had turned to jelly and he took all the help he could get, balancing himself on the other’s shoulders with one hand and using the other to push some of his grass green hair messily back into his ponytail. He noticed, as they both stood, that the boy was significantly taller than him with a jacket tied around his waist. He stared, a little bit too long, and when he looked back up he noticed the other raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh, I wasn’t-it’s just...” Carnation groaned, struggling with his words. “Why do you need a jacket if you’re wearing a jumper?”

“It can get pretty chilly in San Myshuno, you never know when you need one.” He searched around him, as if checking to see no one was looking, and then leaned down towards his ear. “Plus, it’s not out of fashion if you were never trying to follow it in the first place.”

Carnation could only nod, the boy pulling away and tapping at the side of his nose, smiling wide with the knowledge he’d parted. A laugh bubbled up from Carnation’s chest. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I trend shop.” He held out his hand. “I’m Carnation.”

“I can’t imagine your overalls were every in fashion anyway.” A joke, and Carnation feigns offence. He gladly shook his hand, the hold lingering longer than necessary. “Hydrangea, pleasure-it’s a pleasure, I mean.” Hydrangea’s spluttering left Carnation feeling warm, a blooming in him that replaced his tight anxiety, and he could almost feel the rest of the world melting away and leaving him and this strange man alone - together.

A call came from the distance that cuts through their moment, a young girl, and disappointment falls across Hydrangea’s face. He mouthed a sorry and then he was off, moving through the crowd to find the girl. Carnation tried to reached out to stop him, ask for a number or at least if he’ll be back later, but he was gone before he could. A sigh left his chapped lips, bending down to pick up the things that had fallen from his satchel; there, beside a packet of chewing gum, was a pin. Memorabilia, but with how bad the eroding back was it had to be old, and scratches covered the enamel at the front. It was scifi, an interpretation of a gateway to Sixam, and the inside of the gateway shimmered with glitter in the overhead lights. If he found him again, got the privilege to melt away with him again, at least he’d have an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more content here!  
>  _This hasn’t been edited so I’m sorry about any tense changes or off wording!!_


End file.
